1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data encryption and more particularly to data encryption of digital data in memory.
2. Related Art
Unauthorized copying of digital content is a growing problem with the proliferation of digital media. Digital media is being delivered to consumers via digital cable systems, digital satellites systems, telephone systems, data networks, and storage devices such as CDs, DVDs, VCDs, etc. . . . Examples of such a system in operation includes a cable system delivering encrypted digital video to a subscriber's set-top box. In attempts to stop the unauthorized copying of digital media, companies and industries have developed digital encryption methods and systems.
The digital encryption methods and systems encrypt the digital data being delivered to a digital device and provide data encryption keys. In other digital devices, the data encryption keys are secret hard-wired keys or programmable fuses. The encrypted digital data is then decrypted employing the data encryption keys stored in the memory of the digital device when accessed by a user. Unsecure rewriteable memory or hard-wired keys in the digital device enables industrious hackers to monitor accesses to the memory, reverse engineer data encryption keys and access the digital data, or copy the unencrypted data from unsecure rewriteable memory.
Therefore, there is a need for methods and systems for encrypting and decrypting digital data when delivered to a user that overcomes the disadvantages set forth above and others previously experienced.